Never Gave up on Me
by Shadows-Rose99
Summary: SasuNaru people!Don't like Don't read! Basically it's a classic of Naruto finally being able to get Sasuke home without killing him...I'm SO cliche...


Never Gave Up On Me

_I've come all this way...Just for you! Why won't you come back with me? You can still become powerful at the village! I worked for years to save you! Please! Sasuke...._ These were Naruto's thoughts as he stood face to face with his rival, also his old friend. The only thing stopping him from speaking those thoughts was that he knew they'd do no good, he himself was almost starting to give up on bringing Sasuke back. He held onto hope though, since that's all Naruto has left. "Sasuke, why can't you come back with me?! You have the power you seeked! Now come back back to us, Please!" Naruto said in desperation, he'd gotten Sasuke to stop fighting and listen to him if only for a few moments.

"Why do you try so hard....to win back someone you said you hated?" Sasuke asked, it had been plaguing his mind for awhile now. Why _did_ Naruto try so hard to get him back? **Him**, a traitor... "Because you're my friend!" Naruto said as if it was obvious. "You....still think of me as a friend? Even after I injured each and every one of friends to the point that they were near death?" Sasuke asked, he couldn't believe it! Naruto **still** thought of him as a friend! "Of course Sasuke, even though you hurt them...You stopped before you killed them. And when you finally hurt Sakura, i saw that you snuck into the village to make sure she got treated as soon as possible..." Naruto said as he took a few steps closer, Sasuke took a step back. "How can you still trust me!? I'm a monster!" Sasuke exclaimed, Naruto had a hurt disbelieving look on his face. "You're not a monster Sasuke...And if you are...Look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn't care in the slightest bit that if the leaf village burnt to the ground, with every villager and memory inside...That you wouldn't care if everyone you grew up knowing would **die**, just like your family...." Naruto challanged. Sasuke looked him directly in the eye. He started to say something but stopped, he looked at the ground and shook his head.

While his head was down Naruto stepped closer till he was right in front of him. Sasuke -noticing him finally- looked up, he glanced down at the blonde who never gave up on him. "You're not a monster Sasuke, you can come back with me...You might have to do some stuff around the village to prove you'll stay, but they'll be happy as long as both of us are alive and well." Naruto said with a small couldn't believe him. "But how am i going to face everyone?! I nearly killed every one of your friends-" "_**Our**_ friends Sasuke...They still want you back, they just gave up hope that you'd want to..." Naruto interrupted. Sasuke still looked unsure. "I'll be there the whole time so they won't go as hard on you..." Naruto encouraged. "Really why?" "Oh...I was going to become hokage before i left for here. I didn't like the idea of not having my closest friend there for when i become hokage." Naruto said with a nod behind him. "C'mon...Let's go home..." Naruto said as he waited for Sasuke. ".....Yeah" Sasuke said, with an huge grin Naruto raced to the end of the corridor into the light. Sasuke smiled, he was glad Naruto never gave up hope on him.

**~The next day, arriving at the village~**

While they were heading back to the village, Naruto told Sasuke about everything he'd missed. He kept mentioning that some of their friends decided to come out of the closest. "Yeah! Lee finally admitted that he and Gaara had been secretly dating since I came back from my training! Ino and Shikamaru got together awhile back, same with Kiba and Hinata. Though i think Shino keeps trying to break them up." "Why?" "I heard that he's after both of them! Can you believe that Shino of all people is bi?! It's hilarious!" Naruto said with a laugh. "Well when were still genin I heard people say that _**you**_ were gay...." Sasuke teased, Naruto frowned with a blush on his face. "Wait a sec! Are you really gay? Seriously?!" Sasuke asked, Naruto had his head down and mumbled something. "What was that?" Sasuke tempted. "I said Ok! So i'm gay! Is it really that big of a deal!?!" Naruto exclaimed, he was

looking down at the ground so Sasuke couldn't see his face. "No, I was just wondering." Sasuke asked. "Really? 'cause others i've told think i'm a sicko, the only reason people don't pick on Lee is 'cause Gaara won't let Lee go anywhere without him coming..." Naruto said sadly. Sasuke, feeling a subject change was needed, decided to bring up that guy that replaced him in the team.

"Hey...What were you saying about that jerk that replaced me in the team?" Sasuke asked, Naruto instantly perked up. "Oh my god! He's such a faggot! He keeps making jokes about my dick, and saying Sakura is ugly, he even said that you were a faggot!" Naruto ranted. The end caught Sasuke's attention, he'd have to beat this Sai fag up later. "You wanna know what's scariest?! He draws porn!!! I mean EWWWWW!!!!!" Naruto squealed. Sasuke chuckled. "Wasn't it you who used your sexy jutsu to sneak peeks at porn magizines when we were younger?" Sasuke asked, Naruto turned to him. "I never looked at porn of GUYS!!!!!" Naruto screeched. Sasuke's eyes widened, jaw dropped. "See? He's disgusting!! He even tried to watch me in the hotspring....more then once!" Naruto said with a sick look on his face. Now Sasuke had a REALLY good reason to beat up that faggot that replaced him.

While Sasuke was thinking of a bunch of ways to kick Sai's ass, Naruto saw the village up ahead. "Sasuke! There's the village gate! C'mon, we're almost there!" Naruto exclaimed as he grabbed Sasuke's hand and started running towards the gate, Sasuke blushed at the small contact and he was glad Naruto didn't look back at him till they got to the hokage mansion.

Finally Naruto relased Sasuke's hand as he stepped into the office, he motioned for Sasuke to come in as well. There, sitting at the desk was the 5th hokage, Tsunade. When she caught sight of Sasuke, her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "I did it Granny Tsunade! See? I told you i could get him back!" Naruto exclaimed, he went over to a door at the side of the office. "Sakura! Come out here! I got a surprise!" Naruto shouted while banging on the door. When Sakura came out Naruto covered her eyes before she could see.

"Naruto! What're doing?!" Sakura asked as Naruto walked her toward Sasuke. "Ok...Here's the surprise..." Naruto said as he removed his hands from her eyes, Sakura's eyes focused in and widened. "S-Sasuke? Is that really y-you?" Sakura asked, Sasuke nodded. "Oh Sasuke! I'm so glad you're back!" Sakura cried as she wrapped her small yet strong arms around Sasuke, he returned it slightly. Sakura relased him and dove towards Naruto, crushing him in a huge bear hug. "Thank you so much Naruto! Thank you for keeping your promise." Sakura choked out, she had started crying when she saw Sasuke. "I told you Sakura. I never go back on my promises." Naruto said as he soothed her sobs. He stepped over to where Sasuke was looking pretty jealous. "Hey, we're not together. I don't even like her anymore, and she doesn't love you anymore either. So no need to be jealous right?" Naruto said in a teasing tone. "I am **not** jealous!" Sasuke growled back, he looked the other way and pouted. "Awww...Hey Sakura, I think Sasuke is a little upset...Maybe we should cheer him up." Naruto said with a wink towards Sakura, she smirked and crept towards Sasuke. "Huh? What're you guys do-" Sasuke got cut of by Naruto and Sakura tackling him to the floor and tickling him. Naruto was sitting on his stomach and Sakura was holding his arms down. "AHAAHAHAHHA!!!!H-HEY!!!!STOP IT!!!" Sasuke shouted between laughs. "No way Sasuke! You need cheering up, years of being depressed ain't very good for you, and laughter is the best medicne!" Naruto exclaimed, Sasuke suddenly smirked. He jerked Sakura off and pinned Naruto under him instead. "This is the kinda medicne i like...torment!" Sasuke said as he started tickling Naruto in his most ticklish spot. Naruto was squirming and kicking underneath Sasuke, which Sasuke kinda liked the look of.

"S-Sasuke! I give! I GIVE!!!just AHAHAHAH Please stop!!!!" Naruto squealed, his face was brightly flushed from laughing so hard. "Alright, but i'm going to get you later." Sasuke said a smirk and he leaned closer to Naruto. "Maybe when there is less people around..." He purred seductivly in Naruto's ear. When he got up, Naruto was laying there on the floor and now he was brightly colored from blushing. He quickly stood and composed himself. "Well Naruto, i see you and Sakura will probably need some time off to catch up with Sasuke. And since you're going to be hokage in 2 weeks i'll let you two have that time to spend time with Sasuke. After that you'll be back to work and Naruto...I'll let you decide how Sasuke should prove himself to the village when you become hokage. Enjoy" Tsunade dismissed them, Sasuke smirked and turned to Naruto. Naruto then ran out of the room with Sasuke chasing him, they ran all the way to the training ground and still weren't tired.

Sasuke smirked and lunged towards Naruto, who rolled out of the way to let Sasuke fall past a bush. Naruto heard a splash and decided to take a look, he found Sasuke coming out of a lake soaking wet. His white open shirt had fallen off his shoulders revealing his soaked, bare, muscular chest. Naruto was blushing up a storm when Sasuke walked over to him. "What's wro- Oh....Nevermind" Sasuke said with a mischivious grin. Naruto scowled and pushed Sasuke back into the lake, before he got to far Sasuke grabbed Naruto's jacket and pulled him in too. When they came out they were both laughing super hard. "You know...I'm glad you never gave up on me..." Sasuke said quietly. "Really? 'Cause i thought you hated me..." Naruto said sadly. "Hey...The only reason i treated you like that was 'cause of Orochimaru...He was controling me with the curse mark, but now that he's gone i can control the curse mark correctly." Sasuke said with a small smile, Naruto got a weird look on his face. "You never use to smile like that around me...." Naruto realized, he more like just thought out loud. Sasuke had been smiling and laughing around Naruto more, he couldn't help it. "You always had that way of changing people right?...Well i guess you changed me as well...." Sasuke said in a comforting tone. All of a sudden, Naruto had Sasuke locked in a hug. It wasn't a forced hug or a guy hug, just a hug that someone would give to their friend. "Thanks...It really makes me glad to know that i didn't have to force you to come back, 'cause i wouldn't have been able to...." Naruto said in a unusually quiet tone. "Naruto......" Sasuke thought of the right words. "It's funny...The only reason I never lost that small bit of hope...was because of the strange feeling i had..." Naruto said againest Sasuke's shoulder. "Oh? And what's that?" Sasuke asked, Naruto slowly pulled away from Sasuke. "Would you let me try something? Just to see if my feeling was right?" Naruto asked, Sasuke slowly nodded. "Ok...Then please don't hurt me after i do this..." Naruto pleaded, right when Sasuke was about to say something Naruto placed a gentle and quick kiss on his lips. Only one second later Naruto pulled away and turned from him.

Sasuke was shocked, not in the bad way though. He was just shocked...in a good way. _'I knew i felt something different about him then others...'_ Sasuke thought, he turned Naruto around. Slowly, Sasuke closed the space between them. Naruto slowly pulled back after a minute or so. "You...accept this?" Naruto asked, Sasuke smiled showing he did. "This is just like when we were genin, except now we're not disgusted..." Naruto said with a laugh. "Yeah, and it's not just one kiss..." Sasuke agreed as he captured Naruto's lips again, he felt Naruto smile during the kiss and pulled away slightly to see the smile himself. "Perfect...." Sasuke whispered as he looked at Naruto, the fox boy smiled wider. "Agreed..." Naruto said as Sasuke held him closer.

From then on Naruto and Sasuke both came out of the closest. Sasuke was able to stand near Naruto when his kitsune boy was named hokage, and he was there when they took in two orphan girls with demons inside them. As the third hokage fore told, Naruto was the greatest hokage there every has been. Sasuke lives the rest of his life with Naruto, the one person who never gave up on him.

_**The End!**_


End file.
